Hermione's Deep Secret
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated but during a drunken night of celebration Harry mistakes Hermione for Ginny and soon Hermione finds herself hiding a secret for the sake of her friendship to Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hermione's Deep Secret

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort has been defeated but during a drunken night of celebration Harry mistakes Hermione for Ginny and soon Hermione finds herself hiding a secret for the sake of her friendship to Harry and to insure that Ginny is happy. But all secrets do come out in the end. Of course Hermione finds that she's not the only one that's hiding secrets as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own Hermione's children's names.

Chapter 1

Hermione knew that celebration and booze just don't mix and when you partake in it you better accept whatever consequences that comes with it. When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt as though her head had been packed in wet sand and her tongue felt as though it was made from sandpaper. She took some Hangover Relief potion, the last that the late Headmaster had made and felt instantly better. She took a bath, relieving some of the ache that had probably came with doing something that she wasn't supposed to do, though she couldn't remember anything from last night.

She then got dressed and left the Hogwarts grounds. She needed to get some personals due to the fact that she was due to start her period in two days and she hadn't gotten any. She passed by Hagrid, who was insuring that his hut was finally being rebuilt after Snape had set fire to it, and then Apprated to London. She had some muggle money with her and so she used that to get her personals. She then returned to Hogwarts to talk with Headmistress McGonagall about her retake of her final year.

"I'm glad that you asked, Miss Granger," McGonagall said when Hermione asked her about retaking her final year. "Mr. Potter and Weasley have been offered a chance to be Aurors without taking their N.E.W.T'S and they've accepted. You'll be the only one of his close friends to return for their final year."

"So I can retake my final year," Hermione said.

"Of course, Miss Granger," McGonagall said.

"Thanks," Hermione said and then left.

Hermione then spent the next couple of days helping Professor Flitwick make the castle safe for the returning students and help Professor Slughorn brew more additional potions that Madam Pomfrey needed for the cold, flu, and girl's periods. As she worked, and helped out, she totally forgotten that she was supposed to check to make sure that she had started her period but then it suddenly hit her that she might have forgotten to do this. She raced to her room and checked herself.

She wasn't bleeding, nothing, she was bone dry. Fearing the worse she went to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey took time to calm Hermione down and then had her lie down on one of the beds.

"I'm going to give you a potion that will enable me to detect any sign of life," Madam Pomfrey explained. "If you're pregnant then it will show."

Hermione took the potion and drank it. She felt sort of off but let Madam Pomfrey use her wand. A few minutes passed and Madam Pomfrey gave her a huge smile.

"Your pregnant, my dear," she told Hermione.

"What, no," Hermione moaned. "I don't want to be. I have lessons to go to and I want to go to the Ministry."

"You can still do that while you're pregnant and I'm sure that house elves would love to help you out."

"I highly doubt that," Hermione said. "Not after all the hell that I gave about them working for witches and wizards."

"Well I'm sure their willing to forgive," Madam Pomfrey said. "Oh and your going to have a son and a daughter, if you want to know."

Hermione almost passed out from hearing that news.

It took Hermione several days to get over the fact that she was pregnant. Hermione was sure that she had taken potions to prevent it but she had read that some potions nullify when you've taken alcohol. Hermione vowed that this would be the last time that she would ever get drunk while she was near a man. Of course Hermione wondered who the father was and if he had been just as drunk as she had been. Naturally this question led her back to the library.

Madam Pince wasn't back from vacation so Hermione was able to use the library without interruption. She fingered through the different books until she found one that caught her eye. Pulling it out she opened it and started to finger through its pages. Half way through she found a potion that might be able to help her.

**Advance Paternity Potion**

_This potion is the most advance form to identify the father within a week of conception. However be warned that this potion has a direct link with the Ministry of Magic and can nullify any children from claims of being heir to said father after brewers children have been born._

Hermione bit her lip, thinking about what the book had said. If she found out who the father was any chance that any children born from another woman would have no claim to his fortune, if he had any.

"Oh god, I hope it wasn't Malfoy," Hermione muttered as she copied it down and left the library.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_A/N: Boy we feel sorry for Hermione. In the next chapter Hermione brews the potion and it tells her exactly who the father is, thus begins her secret. I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to include Hermione's final year in this story I will be moving on with her years at the Ministry and you'll find out who the first born is and who is the second._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hermione's Deep Secret

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort has been defeated but during a drunken night of celebration Harry mistakes Hermione for Ginny and soon Hermione finds herself hiding a secret for the sake of her friendship to Harry and to insure that Ginny is happy. But all secrets do come out in the end. Of course Hermione finds that she's not the only one that's hiding secrets as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own Hermione's children's names.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To brigrove: Thanks for your review.

To D.J.P: Thanks for your review and I hope that by time you've finished reading the story you'll say good things about my story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2

When Professor Slughorn was asked if Hermione could have certain potion ingredients he didn't ask any questions, he just let her have them. Setting up in the Gryffindor common room she started brewing the potion as listed on the piece of parchment that she used to copy it down. As she worked she thought about her own future. She knew that she would need to get someone to watch her children as she had no intention of doing anything to get rid of them.

Part of the reason was that she was scared that she might not be able to have any more if she messed with her body. After several hours the potion was finished. She poured a small amount into a goblet and then drunk it. The effects were a lot different then the Polyjuice Potion had been but it still tasted horrible. A small line appeared and Hermione watched as it wrote on a piece of parchment appeared in mid-air.

When it was finished the parchment flew towards her and she caught it. The name on it almost made Hermione faint right then and there.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Oh no, not him, oh God what will Ginny think of us?"

But the empty common room held no answers for her.

_**Five Years Later….**_

"Remus, Amelia, get down here," Hermione called out.

At her call two sets of feet came rushing down and joined her at the kitchen table. Breakfast appeared with a small pop and all three of them started to eat. As they ate Hermione looked at the two little children that she had been blessed with. Remus had jet black hair, green eyes, and was thin for his age. He wore glasses, though not round like his father and Amelia had very bushy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was a little more filled out. She also wore glasses as well.

They were twins and named after Remus Lupin and Amelia Bones. However Remus was the one that would gain everything from his father if something should happen to him. God, he hoped not. Hermione saw Harry almost every day and rumor was that he was soon going to marry Ginny, who was pregnant with her first child.

"Mummy, can we visit Aunt Luna?" Amelia asked.

"I don't see why not," Hermione answered. "But you're taking Remus with you."

After breakfast Hermione dropped Remus and Amelia off to Luna's house. Luna's twin sons were there and even though they hadn't learned to walk or talk yet Hermione had a feeling that they were going to be trouble.

"Hi, Hermione," Luna said when she let them in.

"Hi, Luna, how are things going?" Hermione asked her.

"Great," Luna said. "So how long are you going to be gone?"

"Only until the end of the day, I've got some reports to do and they wanted to get away from Winky for awhile."

"I'm surprised that you even employed her since you were so against house elves working for humans," Luna said, laughing.

"I know but she looked lost without someone and at least I'm better then Crouch was," Hermione pointed out.

"True," Luna said. "So how are things going with the Ministry?"

"Better then I thought," Hermione replied. "I'm glad I'm being able to help with making the Ministry a better place." She then checked her watch. "I better get going I'll pick them up after work."

"They'll be here," Luna promised and Hermione Appearated.

When Hermione appeared at the Ministry she headed for the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and took her cloak off when she arrived. Several people that she had gone to school with were busy working on reports about people that had creatures that were going to come before the board.

"Hermione," Lavender Brown said, with sternness in her voice.

"What is it, Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Hagrid is at it again," Lavender told her. "And this is the last time that I'm addressing this."

"What did he do?" Hermione asked her.

"Werewolf cubs," Lavender replied. "And this is the third time this month."

Hermione wondered if it was even possible to get three warnings in a month but since it was Hagrid it might seem possible.

"I'll have a talk with him," Hermione said.

"Well it better be more then 'I'll have a talk with him,'" Lavender warned and headed back to her desk.

During lunch Hermione sent a quick letter to Hagrid and then went down to have lunch in the employee lounge. The lounge was a large room that served almost everyone that worked at the Ministry. Hermione saw Harry and Ron talking about something and she wondered if Harry knew that he had a son and daughter would he even come and visit? She kind of hoped that he would.

"Miss Granger," said a cold voice that Hermione had no problem recognizing.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione said. "I'm surprised to see you here?"

"Well I'm the Head of Potions Research, Miss Granger, I do believe that I have the right to be here," Severus said and then sat down.

"Now I wasn't saying that you didn't," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Severus asked causing Hermione to frown.

Severus, along with Luna, was the only people that knew about Remus and Amelia. "I don't know. I mean, he's happy with Ginny and she's going to give him a child."

"A son and one that won't have a claim to Harry's fortune should he die out there," Severus pointed out.

"I know but I'm scared," Hermione said. "I don't want to ruin things for them."

Severus sighed. "I've ruined things for the Potter family, so you're not the only one in the boat."

Hermione looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have a daughter," Severus admitted. "She is Harry's sister and I've kept her hidden from not only her brother but the former Dark Lord. I vowed that I would never tell anyone about Selina's existence and she had done well without a mother around. But you don't have that option. You used that potion, which is recorded with the Ministry of Magic, and when Harry goes to declare is son his heir it will come out that he has someone that has taken that position. He'll then come after you and it will blow up in your face."

Hermione felt her blood run cold but she knew that she would have to take what Harry gave her when the time came. She just hoped for some back up when that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hermione's Deep Secret

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort has been defeated but during a drunken night of celebration Harry mistakes Hermione for Ginny and soon Hermione finds herself hiding a secret for the sake of her friendship to Harry and to insure that Ginny is happy. But all secrets do come out in the end. Of course Hermione finds that she's not the only one that's hiding secrets as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own Hermione's children's names.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To brigrove: Thanks for your review and to let you know everything is connected.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To surferdude8225: Thanks for your review and your getting your update right here. I really hated it that Rowling killed Snape, it was so stupid.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 3

Hermione was glad when work ended and she was able to be around her babies. She picked them up from Luna's house and then delivered them safely to their beds. Breathing a sigh of relief she went to answer the mail that had been piling up since she had left for work. The first letter was from Professor McGonagall.

Hermione,

I know that we haven't talked since you left Hogwarts but I really wish to visit you and see those wonderful children that you have (Severus told me if you want to know). I also want to be there because Ginny has given birth to a boy that Harry named James and I've got a bad feeling that he's coming to see you.

Sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall

Hermione gulped but wrote back, telling her that she wanted her to visit, and then taking her owl down she handed the letter to it and it flew off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic to set things up so that just in-case he died James would be able taken care of. He entered Percy's office and settled in-front of him.

"Hello, Harry," Percy said when Harry had taken a seat. "How's my sister doing?"

"She's doing great, though she's a little weak from giving birth," Harry reported.

"She'll be fine," Percy told him. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I want to place James as the heir to my fortune and I want to make it legal and binding," Harry explained.

"Very well," Percy said taking out a sheet of parchment. "Do you have any other children?"

"No," Harry answered, "Just James, for now."

"Okay," Percy said and started to fill it out. "This won't take long to process and then James will be able to use your money upon turning eleven if something should happen to you."

"Thanks," Harry said, signing it and then he left.

When Harry was gone Percy went to process the form. However no sooner had it been sent off it was returned. Frowning he left the office and went down to the Department of Magical Births, a small department that he was sure hardly anyone visited.

"Hay, Hugo," Percy said when he walked in.

"Hello, Percy, what do you need?" Hugo asked.

"Harry Potter wants to enable his son to have full control of his fortune and I'm having a hard time process his form."

"Well the only way that there would be a problem is if he already has an heir," Hugo told Percy.

"Well that's impossible, he's faithful to his wife," Percy told him.

"Well I'm just telling you how I see it," Hugo said. "But I'll check it out."

He pulled out a large book and flipped through it. Percy watched him reading each entry and then he stopped and turned it over.

"Remus Potter," Percy read, "And Amelia Potter. Mother's Name: Hermione Granger. Father: Harry James Potter."

"They were born five years ago," Hugo told Percy.

"The Final Battle was five years ago," Percy commented.

"Then something happened five years ago that makes Remus the heir to the Potter fortune, not your new nephew."

Percy went red. How dare Hermione keep his nephew from getting what is his?

"I'm going to visit, Miss Granger," Percy told Hugo.

Hugo eyed him. "Your not going to do something stupid, are you?"

"Hugo, can it," Percy said. "I have right, as a Ministry of Magic employee, to find out what's going on."

"And what are you going to do when you go there?" Hugo asked.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out," Percy answered and left.

Hugo shook his head.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione was waiting on Professor McGonagall when she Appearated at her flat. Hermione had just fed the children breakfast and now both of them were watching TV.

"I hope that's quality programming," McGonagall said.

"It's Barney, how much more quality can you get," Hermione said. "Anyway, someone positive has to teach them about sharing, besides me."

"Hermione, are you prepared for what will happen when Harry finds out that he already has two children?" McGonagall asked her.

Hermione sighed. "I've tried not to think about how angry he'll be and how judgmental Ginny is going to be and so far I've managed not to think about it."

"But it will happen," McGonagall told her.

"I know it will," Hermione said.

Both witches chatted for awhile and McGonagall was prepared to leave when there was a knock on the door. Signing Hermione went to answer it and was surprised to see Percy standing there.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Percy said, his tone cold. "Can I come in?"

"No, you can't," Hermione said. "What do you want so that you can leave me alone?"

"I know about those two bastards that you gave birth to," Percy said. "And I'm not going to let them ruin my nephew's chance of inheriting his father's wealth."

"And I don't care," Hermione said. "I don't care about Harry's money or anything. Now leave me alone or I'll tell the Ministry that you've been harassing me."

"And I'll tell the Ministry that you did something to Potter to make him give you those bastards."

Hermione hissed at him and then pulled out her wand.

"I would never harm Harry and there's no proof that I ever did," Hermione said. "We were both stone drunk and we both didn't remember what happened."

"Likely story," Percy said.

Professor McGonagall appeared at Hermione's shoulder. "There's no evidence that she did anything to cause herself to get pregnant. The book would have told me and it hasn't. Now unless you leave now I'll make sure that everyone knows what you did to Teddy a week after he was born. I'm sure that Harry Potter would love to know that you did that test to make sure that he wasn't a werewolf."

"You wouldn't," Percy said.

"Oh I would," McGonagall threatened. "Now leave or I will tell Harry."

"Fine, but don't think this is over," Percy warned and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hermione's Deep Secret

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort has been defeated but during a drunken night of celebration Harry mistakes Hermione for Ginny and soon Hermione finds herself hiding a secret for the sake of her friendship to Harry and to insure that Ginny is happy. But all secrets do come out in the end. Of course Hermione finds that she's not the only one that's hiding secrets as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own Hermione's children's names.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you love the story so far. I hope this update makes you very happy.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review and you keep smiling as well.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4

Hermione was relieved when Percy left, leaving her and her family alone. McGonagall warned her that Percy might still tell the Potters about Remus and Amelia and Hermione told her that she would tell her the moment that happened.

"Good and take care," McGonagall said and finally left.

The next day was Remus and Amelia's sixth birthday, which meant that they could, at last, attend school with other young witches and wizards. Hermione really would have wanted Harry to be with her but he had a life and she had hers. When she arrived to enroll her children the Headmistress told her that Remus and Amelia weren't allowed to attend by orders of Percy Weasley.

"What, does that apply to all of them," Hermione said.

"Yes," the Headmistress answered which made Hermione even angrier.

"Fine, whatever," Hermione muttered and left.

Hermione was now in a foul mood with Percy when she returned home, with her children. Winky helped them to bed to take a nap and Hermione Appearated to Hogwarts to talk with Headmistress McGonagall.

"So you're not allowed to enroll them in any of the schools," McGonagall said.

"That's what I was told," Hermione told her. "And I'm not happy about it."

"I don't blame you," McGonagall said. "I'll have a talk with Percy and force him to change his mind."

"Thanks," Hermione said, relieved that someone was on her side.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

McGonagall went to see Percy the next morning. She had a hard time sleeping the night before because of what Hermione had said. How dare Percy deny Hermione's children the right to attend magical primary school just because Remus had accidently robbed James of this inheritance! It wasn't his fault and Percy was making a big deal over it. If push came to shove she would have to tell Harry and she wasn't sure how Harry would take already having two children by someone that wasn't his wife.

When she walked into his office Percy was busy doing a report that McGonagall was sure she wasn't going to find interesting. Percy looked up when she walked in and put his quill down.

"What do you want, Professor?" Percy asked.

"I'm here to ask what in the name of the Gods did you think you were doing by preventing Remus and Amelia from attending a magical primary-."

"I was thinking about Harry's reputation," Percy cut in. "Those two bastards have no right to enjoy the things that other children have."

McGonagall went red. How dare Percy call those sweet children 'bastards?'

"I'm sure that your mum would love hearing that word coming out of your mouth," McGonagall said.

"Like hell, she would agree with me," Percy said.

"Be as it may, I'm sure that Harry wouldn't," McGonagall said. "And if you don't let them attend them I'm telling their father."

Percy laughed. "Fine way to get my sister angry," Percy told her.

"I don't care," McGonagall said. "They have every right to be among other children. Their father was kept away from that and I'm not having those two grow up just like Harry did."

"Then I'm sure that Ginny will love to press charges against Hermione," Percy said. "I'm sure that Hermione will do well out on the streets because that's where she'll be going without a job."

"Then she'll have a place at Hogwarts as the new Potions Mistress," McGonagall countered. "Slughorn is leaving anyway."

"I'll block it."

"I'll tell Harry that you said that," McGonagall said. "Good day."

And she left his office.

The next place that she went to was the Auror office. However Harry wasn't there though Seamus told her that he was at home.

"Thanks, Seamus," McGonagall said and then left.

When she arrived at number four Grimmauld Place McGonagall was relieved to see that Ginny wasn't at home. Kreacter took her cloak and led her to where Harry was at.

"Hello, Harry," McGonagall said.

"Minerva, what brings you here?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Well I wish to speak with you," McGonagall said. "Alone."

"Kreature will leave," the elf said and then left them alone.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

"Well I want to know what you remember six years ago, when Voldemort was defeated?" McGonagall asked him.

Harry frowned at her but thought.

"Well the entire school had a lot of alcohol and naturally the Gryffindors who survived the final battle had some."

"Did you get drunk by any chance?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I did," Harry answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Hermione Granger got pregnant by you," McGonagall told him.

Harry went white and McGonagall hoped that she had said it right.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that I've got a child out there, that James has an older sibling."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," McGonagall said. "And Percy is making life difficult for everyone. He refuses to let your son and daughter go to magical primary school. He says that they have no right to enjoy what other children have."

"But why didn't Hermione tell me this happened?"

"Because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with you and ruin your marriage with Ginny," McGonagall said. "That's how much she cares for you as a friend."

McGonagall let Harry think about what she had just said. Finally he spoke.

"I want to see them," Harry said.

"Very well but I want you to handle Percy," McGonagall said. "He is threatening to tell your wife some lie and get her kicked out of the Ministry."

"But Ginny wouldn't do that," Harry said.

McGonagall snorted at his words. "Trust me, a woman can do a lot of things that aren't so pretty," she stated.

Harry said nothing to this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**A/N: Well Harry now knows that he has two children. Up next: Harry visits Remus and Amelia and Ginny finds out about them as well. Trust me, people, this won't be pretty.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hermione's Deep Secret

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort has been defeated but during a drunken night of celebration Harry mistakes Hermione for Ginny and soon Hermione finds herself hiding a secret for the sake of her friendship to Harry and to insure that Ginny is happy. But all secrets do come out in the end. Of course Hermione finds that she's not the only one that's hiding secrets as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own Hermione's children's names.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To brigrove: Thanks for your review and I love depicting Percy as a jerk.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To darkest passion of love: Thanks for your review.

To angle61291: Thanks for your review.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5

When Hermione saw Harry appear in her living room Hermione felt like screaming but she kept her cool head and focused on what Harry would want from her.

"Is it true?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"That I have a son and daughter," Harry replied.

Those words told Hermione why Harry was here and that McGonagall had told him about Remus and Amelia. Hermione nodded but said nothing.

"Can I see them?" Harry asked.

"Of-Of course," Hermione stammered slightly. "But you have to be quiet; they've just been put down."

Hermione led him down the hall and opened the door to Remus's bedroom and let Harry in. Remus was sound asleep and she saw Harry looking at him with interest. Hermione then saw Harry looking around at the different things that Hermione had collected. She put her finger to her lips and they both tiptoed out. In Amelia's room Harry stared at her for a long time and Hermione was hoping that he was thinking about taking her away.

"So how long were you not going to tell me about them?" Harry asked when they had left Amelia's room.

"Until I died," Hermione answered. "I didn't want to ruin your marriage or my friendship. But somehow I'm doing it and I know that you're going to hate me."

"Hermione, I don't hate you," Harry told her. "I understand that we all got drunk and I probably mistaken you for Ginny. I also understand why you did it but you could of told me and I would of kept it a secret."

Hermione sighed. "There are too many of those going around," Hermione commented.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you, Harry, I promised but what I want to know is are you just going to come around every once in a while or are you going to come over as much as you can. I mean, I know that you have James to also take care of but-."

"Hermione, I know what your about to say and I will come by as much as I can," Harry vowed. "I didn't have a father growing up and I'm not having Remus and Amelia go without one."

"And what about Ginny," Hermione asked.

"Ginny is just going to have to understand, that's all," Harry told her.

"Thanks for understanding, Harry," Hermione said. "This has been very difficult for me. I mean, I didn't mean to do all that stuff."

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said and she smiled at him.

Harry came around about three times a week. Sometimes he didn't come around for about a month but he always sent a letter, telling Hermione that he was doing a job for the Ministry or that Ginny wanted them to go to someplace and spend time alone. Hermione understood but it hurt. Remus and Amelia knew that Harry loved them and that made it somewhat easier on her.

Harry used his connections to allow a tutor to come and teach Remus and Amelia the things that other children needed to know and had even gotten them toy broomsticks. One day, while the tutor was teaching Remus and Amelia to read from a little spell book there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Hermione told the tutor and went to answer it.

Ginny was on the others side and she didn't look happy. Hermione sensed that something had happened to cause her to be here.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione said, smiling at her.

"Don't hello me, you filthy harlot," Ginny snarled. "You stole my Harry away from me and now you have children by him."

"Ginny it isn't what you think," Hermione told her. "It was long before you married him."

Ginny gave Hermione a look that told her that she didn't believe her.

"Where's the bastards at," Ginny asked.

"Their with their tutor and I don't want you calling them that," Hermione told her. "Now if you won't listen to reason and the truth then you need to leave."

Ginny grinned nastily at her. "I'm going to get back at you, Granger, you just watch it."

And she left, leaving Hermione to wonder what would happen next.

The next day was the tutor's day off so Hermione left her children with a house elf while she went into work. She walked into her office and at once she knew something was wrong. Her desk was cleared out and a note told her that she was supposed to report to Kingsley. Hermione had a bad feeling that Ginny was responsible for this. She took a deep breath and headed for the Minister's office.

The Minister gave Hermione a wide smile when she entered and Hermione thought that; maybe, this had been all part of her imagination. Kingsley told her to sit and she did.

"Miss Granger you've been transferred to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office," he told her.

"What!" Hermione snapped and the Minister sighed.

"I hated doing this but Mrs. Potter has stated that you had an affair with her husband that resulted in the birth of Remus and Amelia."

"I didn't have an affair with her husband," Hermione snarled. "We were still in Hogwarts when it happened."

"Which I believe, their almost seven," Kingsley said. "And Harry and Ginny have been married for only a few years. Not enough to even put a claim that you cheated with her husband. That's why I'm putting you in that department. You'll still be Head and you'll still get paid."

"Not as much as I did in my old job," Hermione pointed out.

"I'll give you a five hundred galleon raise," Kingsley told her. "Please take it. I don't want to see them go hungry."

Hermione hated what Ginny had done but she was still an employ with the Ministry and so she accepted.

The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office was still in the same closet-like office that Arthur had when he had been Head. Perkins had died years ago and the only other person there was a short man called Henry. He seemed delighted in having the 'famous' Hermione Granger working as his Head and he seemed interested in making sure that the muggle and magical world remained separate.

"So what do we have today?" Hermione asked.

"Oh some stupid toilet thing," Henry told her. "It's up in Bath."

"Fine, lets go," Hermione told him and they both left.

The house in Bath really did have a problem. Someone had installed exploding toilets and the muggle that was the victim had no idea what was going on.

"Please help me," he begged.

"Take him out of the bathroom," Hermione told Henry, not wanting the muggle to see magic.

Henry took the muggle out and closed the door.

Hermione took out her wand and something came out. Hermione couldn't believe it was a dark creature, called a Nightmare Ghoul. She always thought that they had lived under the bed but it seemed that it had decided to take residence in the bathroom.

"Liftius," Hermione cried out and a loud bang caused the ghoul to go against the wall.

She sent a series of spells at the ghoul and soon it exploded in a cloud of black smoke and then was gone. Hermione opened the door, very worn out.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione told him and then noticed that the muggle was knocked out. "What happened?"

"He wanted to know what was going on and I had to stun him," Henry told her.

Hermione leaned forward and modified his memory.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione told him and they both disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hermione's Deep Secret

Rating: K

Summary: Voldemort has been defeated but during a drunken night of celebration Harry mistakes Hermione for Ginny and soon Hermione finds herself hiding a secret for the sake of her friendship to Harry and to insure that Ginny is happy. But all secrets do come out in the end. Of course Hermione finds that she's not the only one that's hiding secrets as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do own Hermione's children's names.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To Desiraes0220: Sorry if you didn't like the last chapter but I do thank you for your review.

To JWOHPfan: Thanks for your review and I'm neither a Ginny or Percy fan either.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and I really like Harry/Hermione together as well.

To brigrove: Oh he's not going to like it, trust me.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To allora123: This next chapter.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 6

Hermione soon found that most of the jobs that she had to do were boring but it paid the bills and enabled her children to continue to study with their tutor and have a rounded education. Severus told Hermione that Ginny was furious that Hermione hadn't been fired and soon Hermione found several thousand galleons in her vault when she went to do shopping. Hermione suspected that Harry wanted to make sure that his children were provided for.

He also started to come over more and more and spend almost the entire day with Remus and Amelia. Hermione was pleased that Harry was continuing to do his part and saw that her children continued to like them, even love them. She knew that it would soon be time for them to head off to Hogwarts where they would make new friends and wouldn't have to worry about having to prove themselves. One day Hermione told Severus how she felt about them going to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss them when their gone," she said.

"It's only going to be for a few months," Severus said. "Anyway, Slughorn will make sure that their not dunderheads."

Hermione laughed at what he had said.

**One Year Later...**

"How could you do this to me?" Harry asked.

Albus Severus had just been born and Ginny was serving him divorce papers.

"I want to keep the two boys since you have 'Other' children to take care of," Ginny said, a wicked grin on her face. "And you've also been spending too much time with Granger."

"She's my friend and I just happen to have children with her."

Ginny went red "Like hell she's your friend," she snarled. "She's a slut and a whore."

Harry slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare call her that."

"I'll call her whatever I want," Ginny snarled. "Now I'm taking the boys and that's final. Have fun with Remus and Amelia."

And she left.

**Six months later...**

Harry had been living with Hermione, since Ginny had taken the house and kids, and was coming to visit when she heard some strange noises. Taking out his wand he headed upstairs and leaned his ear against the door. He heard the sound of people being physical and he wanted to know who was in the room and where Ginny was. He opened the door and a sight met him that was the final straw in any feelings that he may of had for Ginny. Ginny was in bed with Ron and Percy.

"Potter, what are you-.'

"I'm leaving," Harry said and without even asking for permission he took James and Albus and left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that you saw that," Professor McGonagall

"It leaves a hole in my memory," Harry said and shuttered.

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to say something when the door burst open and a very mad Ginny stood there.

"Give me back the boys," she snarled.

"No," Harry said. "I saw you in bed with your brothers. How long has this been going on?"

"And why should you care," Ginny asked him.

"Because if this was going on while we were married then I have the right to have the children back."

"Like hell you do," Ginny snarled. "Give me the boys back."

"No, I won't," Harry said.

Both glared at each other until McGonagall told Ginny to leave.

Harry got to keep the boys and a few weeks later Harry married Hermione. No one knew, not even the evil Rita Skeeter.

**Three Years Later…**

Professor Longbottom brought in the line of new students to be sorted. Hermione was there, to see which house Remus and Amelia would end up. Hermione had given up her job at the Ministry to be the new History of Magic teacher and she was looking forward in proving that History was exciting, not boring. When Amelia's name was called the hat was placed on her head. It took sometime and then is yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Hermione almost died of shock when Amelia took the hat off and went over to the Slytherin table.

"I'll take good care of her," Slughorn promised.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Potter, Remus."

Her son walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted and the Ravenclaw table cheered as he went over to join them at their table.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and then watched as Teddy ended up in Gryffindor. Teddy glared at Amelia and Hermione hoped that Amelia wasn't bullied by Teddy.

Later that night Hermione was asleep, thinking about her life. She had a hard road but it had proven to be much worth it. She was glad that her children would be in their final year when James graced the halls of learning. She had heard that James was growing up to believe that Hermione had caused his father to have older children and she knew that Ginny was responsible.

She didn't know how Albus and Lily were and she hoped that she didn't find out the hard way. Because, like Snape, she planned on taking loads of points if James even thought about hurting her children and that was one promise that she intended on keeping. She turned over and finally fell asleep.

**The End**

I hope that all of you liked this story. I know that it was short but I really wanted to write a small story that had Hermione and Harry's children. Oh and Harry never found out that he had a sister, as Snape didn't want to ruin Harry's life after he had kept him out of Azkaban. Also I'm not planning on writing a sequel to this story as I've got so many that I'm writing now. Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
